


Butterfly Dance

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira being smug af, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Goro suffering, M/M, No Spoilers, Porn with a tiny little bit of plot, could happen in canon or not, dominant Goro, silliness, well almost no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Akira picks up an interesting hobby and Akechi finds himself investigating Crossroads undercover. Silliness occurs.Really just a self-indulgent fic because I needed something light and sweet and silly with a little bit of smut in it. Enjoy.





	Butterfly Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoofen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofen/gifts).



> This story happened because of [this post](http://spoofen.tumblr.com/post/174021402467/imagine-if-akira-got-to-work-in-drag-at)
> 
>  
> 
> And also because of Nate.
> 
> EDIT: Hina drew some beautiful fanart for this story! You can see it [right here!](https://twitter.com/midoriyaizuhugs/status/1099715733624377345?s=20)

It started off as a simple curiosity.

During one of his evening shifts at the Crossroads, Akira asked Lala-chan whether he’ll be required to start cross-dressing soon. It was meant as a joke, and at first, this was how it was taken. And though Lala-chan commented on what a natural he’d make, with the kind of figure and movements he had, they left it there.

And then, there was another joke connected to this one next time he worked; and the next. And finally, after even Ohya caught up on the raven’s growing interest, one day he came to work to find Lala-chan grinning at him from behind the bar; and himself being ushered into a room in the back and instructed on all the rules and conditions and skills he had to have to make a real, proper cross-dresser.

At first, it went terrible. Lala-chan forbade him from even appearing behind the bar, with how _clumsy_ he looked, not to embarrass her. But the more Akira trained, the better and more natural he felt in the kimono, wig and make-up; and the better his mannerisms became. Soon, he was allowed to help out up front once more, and he found he really enjoyed himself. It wasn’t something that made him question himself; but he had a lot of fun acting, seeing the completely different set of reactions he could pull out of different customers just by playing his part.

It was on one of the rainy days that something truly interesting finally did happen connected to his brief cross-dressing adventure, though. Akira – or Aki-chan, as he was called while in character and behind the bar – has just changed and prepared for the evening, chatting with Lala-chan over the bar while they waited for the customers. Soon, the little bell by the door rung, and Akira turned to greet the customer with his sweetest smile in place, only to curse internally when he saw just who had entered, looking extremely uncomfortable, dorky sweater-vest, attaché case and all.

What the hell was _Akechi Goro_ doing in Crossroads bar in Shinjuku’s Red-Light District..?!

“Welcome, welcome cutie… did you get lost? This isn’t a place for minors, you know~” Lala-chan chimed out, looking with a soft frown at Akira as the boy himself tried to salvage himself somewhat from the shock. Well, no matter the reason the detective had for coming here, Akira was screwed. There was no way in hell Akechi will ever let him live down this little hobby of his. And yet, surprisingly… he seemed to be doing just that. The detective rubbed the back of his head and murmured something about hearing that this place was open for minors, too, and sitting by the bar, smiling politely at Akira before inquiring his name. The raven blinked at him, before letting his lips stretch into the sweetest, flirtiest smile he had as the realization hit him.

Oh damn. Akechi had no idea who he was, had he..?

“Lala-chan, come on~” Akira purred, in his best feminine voice, never letting his eyes leave the detective’s. “You make the _best_ non-alcoholic drinks, don’t you?”

Lala rolled her eyes at him, but Akira simply winked at her and slipped from behind the bar, sliding onto the seat right next to the detective; _very_ close to him, indeed.

“That’s the first time I see you around, stranger.” he purred, leaning a bit back on his stool as Akechi blinked at him and – oh god, he was blushing now. “You can call me Aki-chan. Everyone here does.” Akira winked, and blessed whichever gods were listening that he didn’t have troubles in holding back laughter, because Akechi’s expression was definitely worth a laugh or two.

“A-ah… Aki-chan, then… I see.” the detective stuttered, clearing his throat lightly as Lala-chan sighed at the two of them and started to prepare some non-alcoholic drink for their guest.

“So… What brings you here?” Akira hummed, sweet smile still on place. Oh, he was going to flirt the shit out of Akechi today, and gather enough teasing material to last him _years_. “Stressful day at work? That attaché case looks very serious… And I’m very good at helping with stress, you know~”

“Helping how?”

Ah, despite his embarrassment, Akechi was focused and in interrogatory mood now. So that was what it was, huh? The detective was, for whatever reason, investigating the Crossroads as potential, erm… _adult entertainment_ venue. Well, they did have several attempts at that already; Akira knew the drill. He winked at Lala-chan, who sighed and nodded, giving Akechi his drink, before the raven stood up and took the detective’s hand lightly, tugging him up.

“Come with me, I’ll show you.” he purred seductively, smiling as the detective swallowed and became even redder, but obediently stood up and walked after him, into a little, private booth at the back of the bar. Well, if Akechi hoped his little investigation might result in him trying a bit of said _adult entertainment_ , he’ll be disappointed… but that didn’t mean Akira couldn’t have his fun.

“A-aki-chan, erm… aren’t you underage, too?” the detective asked, fixing his tie, just as they sat down; Akira once again sitting just a bit too close for comfort and smiling sweetly at his guest.

“And if I am? I’m not drinking anything, either.” he purred, before chuckling – a sweet, bubbly laughter Lala-chan would be proud of – and reaching out his hands, covering Goro’s own and stopping them fumbling with his tie.

“Here, let me.” he purred, fingertips brushing over the detective’s neck as Akira fixed his tie for him, smirking lightly when he felt just how hard Akechi’s pulse was thrumming right under his fingers. Oh boy oh boy, someone was getting excited, huh? Just how often did Akechi have girls hitting on him? It had to be all the time, right? Why was he getting excited now, then? Was it because this was a cross-dresser bar? Was Akechi into that kind of stuff..? Well… Akira couldn’t say the information was an entirely unwelcome one…

“So~” he purred, finally moving his hands away and straightening up. “What would you like to do, stranger~?”

Akechi cleared his throat again, looking out from their booth into the almost-empty bar. Akira waited patiently. Right about now, the cop – or the detective, in this case – would blush again and ask…

“W-well… you’ve… erm… you’ve said you’re good at… at stress relief, yes?” Akechi smiled weakly, jumping lightly on his seat as Akira _accidentally_ scooted closer, making the detective’s hand brush against his kimono-clad thigh.

“Mhm… would you like us to do _that?_ ” Akira purred with a sly smile. “Do you have a stressful job?”

“Yes… I mean… I suppose my job could, erm… could be qualified as stressful, yes.” Akechi cleared his throat, again, staring down where, Akira knew, the split in his kimono was showing more and more leg with every inch he leaned in.

“How about we start with talking a little bit, hm?” Akira smiled lightly, resting his hand on his bare knee and watching as Akechi blinked and looked up, only now realizing he must have been staring. This was so much fun… “You could tell me about your job, for example…”

“Ah… that’s nothing terribly interesting.” the detective smiled sheepishly, straightening up and looking away. “It’s… really boring most of the time, actually. A lot of paperwork. H-how about your job..?”

“Oh, you mean here?” Akira smiled, right when he caught the detective’s eye again. “It’s nice enough. I’m usually behind bar talking with customers and doing the dishes. It’s rare enough a cutie like you appears, though, and I’m interested enough to take you to our more… _private_ booths.” Akira winked lightly, and Akechi looked away, biting his lip.

“A-ah… I see…”

“Mhm… you’re really special.”

Oh, this was just too easy. He could see Akechi try to fight with himself, before he rubbed the back of his neck, trying admirably hard to keep his composure.

“You know… it’s not really counting for much if you’re saying that because of work.”

Akira smiled sweetly and leaned in, gently taking Akechi’s hand in his own, playing with his fingers as he watched the detective swallow hard, even as he let him.

“I’m not being paid for entertaining guests, you know.” Akira purred quietly, resting his hands on his lap now, in such a way that Akechi’s – which he was still holding lightly – was just an inch above his own, bared leg.

“You’re… you’re not?” the detective murmured, eyes transfixed down, before looking away when he finally took the bait and moved his hand just a little bit down, biting his lip as he slid his thumb over Akira’s soft skin. Oh, Akechi was daring, wasn’t he? Akira definitely didn’t mind. Still… this would have to be the end of their little game. Now, right when he had the cop – _or_ the detective – all flustered and sure they caught their suspect, Akira was supposed to burst out laughing, call them a pervert and throw them out. Still… it would be a shame to let this end this easily, wouldn’t it? And definitely not just because of the fact that, well… Akira himself was not entirely _against_ the idea of _relieving some stress_ for the detective. _And_ his touch felt really nice, too…

“Mhm.” he murmured softly, taking Akechi’s hand again and pressing a little kiss over his knuckles that made a little, choked sound come out of the detective’s throat. “Since, see, Crossroads isn’t a place like that…”

Akira leaned back, his legs now covered completely and their bodies no longer touching, and he couldn’t decide what was more hilarious; the surprise on Akechi’s face, the embarrassment, or the disappointment. Ah, hell, now that he had Lala-chan covered, why not take this a little bit farther?

“Still, you’re _really_ cute. If I gave you my number, how about we got coffee sometime~?” Akira purred, and to his own surprise, Akechi actually seemed interested; after a moment, during which he simply looked defeated.

“I… I suppose you’ve figured out why I came here, then.”

“Well, not a very bright move on the side of our police force, sending the famous – and very cute – detective undercover.”

Oh look, he blushed again. Damn, who knew Akechi really could be this cute?

“I admit I am outmatched.” Goro laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away, blush still on place. “So, erm… really? You’d go out for a coffee with me?”

“Mhm.” Akira smiled sweetly. “You do know I’m a guy, though, right? This _is_ a cross-dresser bar. I’m only asking because I’d rather not end up a disappointment.”

Akechi flushed even more at that; damn, soon he’ll be the very colour of his eyes, with the pace in which he kept getting redder.

“T-that’s actually, uh…”

“You like guys, then.” Akira grinned. “Alright. Tomorrow? I know this little café in Yongen-Jaya…”

Oh, that made the detective still, but he did force himself to smile.

“Could it be… Leblanc?”

“Ah, you know it! Good.” Akira smiled brightly and leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to Akechi’s cheek, if only to mess with the detective even more. “Tomorrow at five in Leblanc, then… okay?”

And with that, he stood up and skipped behind the bar, earning an eyeroll from Lala-chan.

“…a cop?”

“A detective this time.”

She sighed and shook her head, and Akira smiled lightly, watching Akechi slowly gather himself up and then leave, avoiding his eyes and red-faced still.

“Even so, you could’ve given the boy some slack. You could’ve fried an egg on his face, he was blushing so hard. What did you do to him, Aki-chan?”

“Oh… a bit of this and a bit of that.” Akira giggled, picking the untouched drink Akechi paid for and drinking it through the straw. “ _And_ , I got a date tomorrow… think I can borrow my work clothes for the day, Lala-chan?”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira wondered how much should he tell Sojiro about his little plan for the date with Akechi the next day. He picked a date this soon firstly because he knew the sooner he sets the date, the more likely Akechi was to show up, and secondly – because he knew Sojiro had an outing with Futaba that day, and he’ll be closing up early. Then again, he’d rather not let the older man know about his cross-dressing hobbies anytime soon.

And so, he simply told the man Akechi will be stopping by, and asked if they could have coffee up in his room and if Sojiro could send Akechi up there while Akira vaguely murmured something about setting up some games console or another thing. The older man grumbled, but agreed, and Akira grinned at him, grabbing the little coffee maker he was sometimes allowed to use on his portable stove and skipping upstairs. He didn’t have much time, and got to work quickly; putting on make-up, wig and kimono and looking himself over in the cloudy, old mirror he had in his attic, smiling at the result. Perfect; Morgana was out with Ann, Sojiro would be leaving anytime soon, and as he busied himself making coffee, he could hear a hesitant bell announce the arrival of the detective; and sure enough, Sojiro gruffly directed him to go upstairs and say hello to Akira.

The raven chuckled, imagining how much dying inside the detective had to be. Last night, he didn’t give him a chance to protest their meeting place; and conveniently _forgot_ to give him his number. If only Akechi was desperate enough, he _will_ need to come to Leblanc; and then upstairs, since he probably was unwilling to explain to Sojiro he was waiting for a date, especially since Akira didn’t specify whether he’ll be in his _Aki-chan_ get-up or not. And so, just as he had predicted, Akira heard a silent sigh, and quiet steps moving slowly upstairs.

“Hello, Kurusu-kun… are you there?” came the detective’s voice. Akira watched as he passed him, coming from the stairs, looking around the room just as Akira walked out from behind him, nearing the other with a little smile on his face.

“…looking for someone?” he purred, in the same, feminine voice he used at the Crossroads; and he saw the detective freeze, before he twirled around, staring at him in disbelief. Akira never considered Akechi stupid, and he wasn’t proven wrong; it took the detective all of some ten seconds to add two and two together as he blushed deeply, looking murderously at the raven before him.

“…oh god.” he groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “It was _you_. I _knew_ there was something familiar… but… you… you _flirted_ with me!”

The last line was said in a voice so accusatory, Akira couldn’t help but laugh cheerfully, even as he kept that laugher sweet and bubbly, just as he has been taught. And, oh… he could be wrong, but he was getting to Akechi again. The detective _really_ liked this sort of thing, didn’t he..?

“Of _course_ I did! Who wouldn’t take advantage of the situation..? And besides…” Akira chuckled, even more so when Akechi kept scowling at him. He reached his hand out and brushed the other’s cheek with his fingertips, and the scowl melted into confusion and embarrassment as the detective looked at him questioningly.

“…I _really_ wanted to.”

It was somewhat funny, how it took Akechi more time to figure out what Akira meant by that than it did to realize that the leader of the Phantom Thieves happened to also be _Aki-chan_ the cross-dresser in his free time. Still, once he did, Goro blushed deeply, looking away – and giving Akira perfect excuse to slide his hand down the detective’s throat, fingertips dragging over the soft skin.

“…so what now, _Leader_..?” Akechi forced himself to scoff, though his voice was trembling just lightly. “You have a lot of teasing material on me… but so do I on you. I wonder how would the Phantom Thieves react if they knew what their Leader is doing in his free time…”

“Hm… I wonder. I know how _one_ of the Phantom Thieves reacts, at least…” Akira smirked, leaning in; and though Akechi tensed, he didn’t move away when the raven whispered into his ear. “… _he gets a hard-on_. Unwilling to share that with the rest of our group, Goro~?”

 _That_ made the detective take  a step back, completely red and looking away as he stuttered.

“Y-you… You can’t be serious…”

“Why not? I’ve been flirting with you ever since you’ve joined. Took you long enough to take a hint, but if you’re interested as well… and a certain hand on my knee last night tells me you are… then why not?” Akira laughed that bubbly laughter again, before sighing as he took a pity on the embarrassed detective and reached out his hands, taking Akechi’s own in his and bringing them to his lips.

“…very well. Then how about we play it like this.” Akira murmured, and the detective’s russet eyes moved to fix on his own once more. The raven smirked as he narrowed his eyes. “You’ve discovered quite an embarrassing hobby of mine, detective… whatever should I do if others find out?” he purred quietly; leaning a little bit closer with every word; until the last sentence he spoke was whispered right next to Akechi’s ear, Akira’s lips so close they brushed against it as he spoke.

“Or… is there something I can do to convince you to keep quiet..?”

Ah, this was the jackpot. Akira could feel Goro’s hands twist in his hold, grabbing his wrists and squeezing them lightly as he pulled him closer, breathing quickened and eyes burning. _Of course_ the detective would have a dominant streak. Why would Akira even be surprised?

“Perhaps…” Akechi whispered, and Akira bit his lip as he heard the voice turn lower, and huskier than before. Ah, and he was playing along, was he? “…perhaps I could find a thing or two that’d convince me.”

“Oh..? Do tell.” Akira purred right back, only to chuckle as he felt the detective’s hands slide up his arms, and then down his body. Akechi could act in control all he wanted; Akira could feel his hands trembling gently, and found it adorable.

“…where did you even _get_ a kimono like that…” the detective mumbled, almost to himself, his hands resting on Akira’s waist, right over his obi.

“Came with the job. Which is _not_ anything weird, I might add.”

“Ah… yes, I’ve established that already.”

“You’re definitely convinced..?”

“…of course.”

“Alright.” Akira smiled, reaching behind himself; tugging on the meticulously tied obi and feeling Akechi inhale sharply as he saw the fabric loosen and then fall slowly off, twist after twist, until it was all on the floor and the soft fabric of the kimono opened for the detective’s hungry eyes.

The push came as a bit of a surprise, and Akira yelped quietly as he fell onto his knees, not expecting the shove down. Still, all it took was one look up to swallow, a shudder of excitement running up his spine. Akechi was looking down on him, lips twisted in a smirk and eyes amused, almost cruel as he dipped his fingers in Akira’s wig and pulled him forward.

“…well? You were about to convince me to keep my silence..?”

“Heh… it won’t be _you_ who’ll have his _mouth full_ soon, though.” Akira purred, reaching his hands up and making a quick job of unbuttoning Akechi’s pants, smirking as the obvious bulge in them. True to the role he had to play, he didn’t make the detective wait; circling his fingers around his half-hard cock, pumping him lightly as his tongue darted out, teasing the very tip, making Akechi bite his lip and tighten his hold on Akira’s wig, pressing him just a little bit forward.

The raven got the cue, smirking as he parted his lips and took him inside, the little, breathy sigh that pulled out of the detective worth the embarrassment of the position. There wasn’t much Akira could do; Akechi soon started to move his hips, looking down at him with burning gaze as he fucked his mouth slowly, while the raven looked back up at him, eyes teary and shameless, his own cock straining against his underwear.

Akechi seemed to notice this, too; he thrust experimentally deeper, watching as Akira stopped a gag reflex, groaning quietly around his cock, the expression he showed him pulling a little, deep groan from the detective.

“…touch yourself.” he ordered quietly, picking up his pace. “You’re getting off on this… aren’t you? So touch yourself for me, _Aki-chan_ …”

Akira obeyed readily, his hand sneaking down as he moaned quietly around Goro’s cock, starting to pump himself in tandem with the other’s thrusts. The detective was losing control, he could feel that; with how much he had to strain to keep himself from going too hard, and from how much his hands trembled in his hair. Soon, Goro’s legs begun to buckle, and Akira managed to move away briefly and push him back, making him sit down on the bed as he himself leaned down, finally in charge; relaxing his throat as he took Goro’s cock deep into his throat, as deep as it would go, pulling a low, strangled moan out of his lover as he repeated the action, again and again. Akechi’s hands were everywhere now; threading feverishly through his hair, scratching over his back and shoulders, sneaking under the wig and then throwing it away as he tugged sensually at Akira’s hair, making the raven moan once more…

“K-Kurusu… fuck, I’m…”

Ah… yes, the warning was there; and Akira smirked and looked up at Goro, leaning further down onto the other’s cock, his expression and the realization he wanted him to cum into his mouth seemingly enough to push him over the edge. He came the next second as Akira switched his movements to be shallower and softer, caressing him through his orgasm before pulling away, biting his lip as he finished himself off with few more strokes, cumming with a little moan of Goro’s name on his lips.

He heard, more than saw, Akechi fall back onto his bed, and Akira was quick to follow him; coming down from his high and climbing onto the bed with him, the kimono left in a crumpled mess on the floor. Lala will give him a hell for that later, but for now, Akira was more focused on snuggling up to Akechi and pressing a deep, wet kiss against the detective’s lips.

“…so.” he purred, in his normal voice this time, as Akechi opened his eyes, looking over at him with dazed expression. “Think that’s enough to keep you quiet..?”

The detective laughed quietly, before shaking his head with a sly look of his own.

“…definitely not.”

“Heh… I was hoping for something like this.” Akira chuckled quietly and leaned in for another kiss.

“First, though… I’m getting rid of that make-up. You think I’m a nice girl ready to obey orders, Goro..? I’ll show you how it feels when I’m _really_ out of that character…”


End file.
